


Snowy Iced Heart

by Ketakoshka



Series: My Broken Matryoshka Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Instability, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's third and fourth years hold many surprises from dementor friends and an escaped convict uncle to the Goblet of Fire and meeting Voldemort for the first time. And don't forget to mention the growing affection between Alucard and his little doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Itsy-Bitsy Spider

Snowy Iced Heart  
Prologue: Itsy-Bitsy Spider

_**The itsy-bitsy spider** _   
_**Climbed up the water spout** _   
_**Down came the rain** _   
_**And washed the spider out** _   
_**Out came the sun** _   
_**And dried up all the rain** _   
_**And the itsy-bitsy spider** _   
_**Climbed up the spout again** _

Life has been nothing but sweet to the boy since he returned from his second year. He still has Tom, who is kept in Harry's nightstand, and talks to him everyday. But that's one of the few things that have remained the same.  
Only one change is really worth noting though. Since coming home, he's permenetely moved into Alucard's room. The elder male was happy to let his wizardling move in with him, giving him more time to watch Harry. It was also when Harry received his first consensual kiss...

* * *

Matryoshka looks up at the moon, a painted smile playing across his lips. "A glorious night, né, Alu?"  
The vampire grins, showing off his ivory fangs. "Yes, it is."  
"What shall we do?"  
The grin becomes a dark parody of the Cheshire Cat's. "Play." The child smiles wider as well before leaning up to kiss his master, and Alucard complies. "We have much to do tonight. Shall we start?"

"Yeah!"

And blood fills the air.


	2. Among the Dementor's Snow

Chapter 1: Among the Dementor's Snow

Harry wakes up on September 1st incapable of moving due to the strong arm cradling him to his master's chest. "Alu, it's time to wake up! I have to go to school!"

Crimson pools open slowly, and an eyebrow raises. "You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. You want to, but you don't have to."

Harry sighs. "Please let me up."

"Alright."

Alucard moves off of him before sitting up, messy black hair falling over his shoulder. Harry sits up too and crawls forward to hug the vampire. "I love you, Alu."

"I love you too, Matryoshka."

The train station is as loud and crowded as it was the years prior, but this time, only Alucard's coming to see Harry off. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"Positive."

"Good." The No-Life King turns his head away, reluctant to say goodbye to his wizardling but also reluctant to admit that he wants him to stay.

"Alu?"

"Huh?" The whispered question of his nickname makes Alucard turn back.

"Can I have a kiss before I go?"

"Yes." Harry leans up on his tip-toes but still can't reach, so his master leans down just slightly and presses his lips against the boy's. "There. Happy?"

"Very!" Small arms wraps around a red trenchcoated chest in a hug. "Bye bye!"

"Goodbye, Matryoshka."

* * *

Harry and Luna smile at one another as the blonde comes in the compartment, smiling brightly. "Hiya!"

"Hiya!" she crows back. "Did you have a good summer!"

"Yeah! Did you?"

"Of course! I went hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with my father." Her face falls. "We didn't find any."

"That's okay!" Harry cries, digging in his pocket for the candy Walter once again got him. "Here." He tosses her a chocolate bar. "This should cheer you up!"

"Thanks!"

"Welcome!"

She takes her seat across from him and giggles softly. "So, I saw you kiss Alucard out there!"

"You did?"

"Uh huh. How long has that been going on?"

"The begining of summer..." Harry smiles, love and adoration in his eyes. "He says that he loves me."

"Is he telling the truth?"

The wizardling's eyes narrow, and a frown turns down his lips. "He would never lie to me!"

"I'm just making sure," she says. "You are my friend, and he isn't the kindest man from what I understand."

"What do you mean?"

She smiles darkly. "He is Dracula, right?"

"How did you know?" Surprise flickers to life on the child's face. "How could you possible know who Alu really is?"

"It's not that hard to know. It's actually very obvious. The power and ability that he has could only belong to someone such as he." The blonde tucks her legs up under herself as she continues. "He's going to turn you, isn't he?"

"I don't know..." Despair rings in Matryoshka's voice. "I want him too."

"Then he will." Luna's eyes grow soft and sorrowful. "Then you won't be my friend anymore."

"That's not true!" Harry's Avada Kedavra green pools grow equally sad. "I will always be your friend."

"But I will age and die, and you won't."

"Not if you become a vampire too!"

"Me? Become a vampire?" She giggles. "I'd love to be!"

"Then when I'm turned into one, I'll turn you if you aren't already one!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Luna's asleep later when the still awake Harry notices the frost creeping along the windows. He's drawn to the cold, wonder building up inside of him at the magificence and strangeness of a frost in the begining of September when the world is still hot from August. "That's odd..." Suddenly, the train slams on it's breaks, making Luna fall off of the other bench with a horrifyingly loud thud. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she murmurs, sitting up slowly. "My head hurts though."

Harry giggles. "That's because you fell on the floor 'cause the train stopped."

"Why'd it stop?" she asks.

"I don'no."

"You're a big help."

"I know!" The lights begin to flicker and terrified screams ring out in the corridor, but the two children pay it no mind, the dark having been a friend since they were small. Until a skeletal hand pulls back the door and peeks inside. "Hello!"

The dementor rears back with confusion.

₰The hell?₰ it says.

§Hiya! I'm Harry, and this is Luna.§

₰Um, hello...₰

§What's your name?§

₰Death of Innocence...₰

§Am I weirding you out?§

₰Yes.₰

§Oh, sorry!§

₰Why are you not scared?₰

§Because you're nice, duh. If you weren't nice, I'd call my master Alucard, and he'd rip you into pieces.§

₰Uh huh... I'm going to go now...₰

§Okay! Have a nice day!§

It's speeds out, almost as if in fear, making Luna cackle. "Did you have to scare the dementor away?"

"I didn't mean to..."

"Maybe we can make friends with it later."

"Yeah!" Matryoshka cries out, thoroughly cheered up. "Let's make friends with a dementor!"

* * *

"Come on, Harry! Death of Innocence has to be out here somewhere!"

"I'm coming, Luna! Hold your horses!"

The two not-so-normal children are running to the Forbidden Forest to see the dementors despite the entire school being told not to bother them. "There they are!" Luna cries, pointing towards the cloaked figures.

At the sound of her voice, they turn around. ₰Human children?₰

₰What are they doing here?₰

₰Dumbledore promised that they'd leave us alone!₰

₰Their names are Harry and Luna. I met them on the train here. Harry understands us.₰

₰He understands us?₰

§Yes, I do.§ Harry takes a seat on a rock and motions for Luna to join him. §We were wondering if you'd be our friend, Death of Innocence.§

₰Friend?₰ the decidedly male dementor seems to smile before pulling down his hood and exposing white hair and skin with haunting blue eyes, a fairly human appearance. ₰Alright.₰


	3. A Pain in the Neck

Chapter 2: A Pain in the Neck

Harry lifts his head off of the pillow, watching as a figure glides into his dorm room silently. §Hello, Death of Innocence.§

The dementor comes closer to him before sitting down beside him. ₰Hello, Harry Potter.₰

§Matryoshka.§

₰What?₰ In the snowy haired male's voice lies thick confusion.

§My master calls me that. So I like it when everyone does, but you don't have to.§ The icy creature smiles.

₰A Russian doll... how cute. Alright, Matryoshka, would you mind coming out to the forest tomorrow night with Miss Luna Lovegood?₰

§Of course I'll come,§ the boy chimes, grinning back. The dementor then gets up and leaves without another word.

* * *

In the morning, Harry runs upstairs to go tell Luna of their plans for the night, bypassing the hordes of hungry students by using the teacher's entrance and sneaking around them, much to the teachers who noticed's amusement. As he moves to the Ravenclaw table, he meets Ginny Weasley's eyes and smiles. She grins back as the two have made up after the whole diary incident. "Hi, Harry!" she calls, and he waves back.

"Morning, Matryoshka," Luna greets from her place at the table.

"Morning, Luna." He sits down across from her, picking up a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. "We have plans tonight."

"We do? When was I going to be made aware of them?"

"Now, obviously." She giggles.

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"To see our dear dementor friend."

"Ah, in the Forbidden Forest, right?"

"Yep."

"I will look forward to it."

* * *

_'Matryoshka?'_

Harry looks up from his book to find the source of his name being called only to realize that it'd been in his mind. 'Hello, Alu. How are you this glorious afternoon?'

_'Fine. How are you?'_

'Wonderful! I made a new friend!'

_'You did?'_

'Yeah! His name's Death of Innocence. He's a dementor.'

_'A dementor.'_

'Yeah!'

_'Oh, my Matryoshka, what am I going to do with you?'_

'Come and see me.'

_'Alright. How about tomorrow. I have to go with Sir Integra to a Round Table meeting.'_

'Oh... Okay! See you tomorrow, Alu! I love you!'

Alucard chuckles. _'Love you too.'_

* * *

_**AN:/ I hear the song that Luna and Harry hear as TruePoucet's version of Circus Monster (French), only three separate windows of the song playing at the same time, only a few seconds a part. (I did this... It sounds beautiful)** _

Luna and Harry walk side by side to the forest in the full moon's glow, guided by voices like angels in a language they don't understand. In the very edge of the wood, a young female dementor with her cloak pulled down sings, leading them further in. She turns tail and runs towards the sound of the others. Her hair is barely a beacon in the gloom, but it's enough to show the kids where they're going.

They're lead into a clearing where nearly forty dementors are gathered, all singing a song for the beautiful woman in the center: their leader's mate, Wandering Moon. ₰It is her birthday,₰ Death of Innocence replies once asked. ₰It is tradition to sing for her on this day.₰ So under the pale moon, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood sang for the Dementor Queen.

* * *

Harry groans into the table, making Luna laugh quietly. "Shut up."

"It's your fault for not going to bed when you should've."

"You stayed up too!"

"But I took a nap in History of Magic this morning."

"I don't have that today!"

"Haha! I win; you lose. I rock; you suck!"

"Where'd you learn that from?"

"Hermione. She said that to Ron this morning over some test score."

"Awesome."

In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Alucard waits at the back of the classroom for his doll to show up. When Harry does, the vampire discretely pulls him back into his arms before carrying him to his seat. "Hi, Professor Lupin! I hope you don't mind that Alu came to see me!"

"N-not at all," Remus says, already knowing who Alucard is from what Dumbledore has told him about Harry's previous years.

"Harry," Alucard murmurs. "Who is that charming werewolf?"

"That's Professor Lupin. Don't tell anyone what he is. He doesn't want anyone to know."

"Oh, how fun. A monster that hides his true colors... I almost want to fight him."

"You want to fight everyone."

"Very true."


	4. Games Always Lead to Death

Chapter 3: Games Always Lead to Death

An old but beautiful dementor, one that is almost an Elder, stares up the astronomy tower where Harry's having class; she was told by Wandering Moon to collect him for some very, very important information has come to her attention. After gliding upwards to a window, she peeks inside to see Harry looking at her. 'Well, that was convenient.'

§Hi,§ Harry says, opening the window slightly.

₰Hello, Harry Potter. Wandering Moon wishes to speak with you regarding the prisoner we've been hunting.₰

§What does that have to do with me?§

₰Not a clue. She just wanted me to alert you.₰

§Okay. I'll go see her after class. Thank you... Um, I don't know your name.§

₰Melody that Occupies Mountains.₰

§Oh, I'll call you Melody. Okay?§

₰That is fine, Matryoshka.₰

* * *

Harry strolls towards the Forbidden Forest alone, not even Tom is with him. The night calls to him like a demon to carnage or Death to a plague, and he calls back with his singing magic. Death of Innocence is waiting for him at the entrance, a nervous smile twisting his mouth grotesquely.§ What's wrong?§

₰Nothing₰! the dementor answers quickly.

§You're lying.§

₰Okay, I am, but I can't tell you what's up. Wandering Moon has forbidden it.₰

§So?§

₰Her word is law, Matryoshka! To defy her is to defy Devourer of Suns, and our leader is not always a pleasant person.₰

§Alright. Will you take me to her?§

₰Of course.₰ Silence overcomes the duo on their trek, making it more awkward than it needs to be, until they come upon the dementors' clearing.

* * *

₰So, you've heard of Sirius Black, correct?₰

§Of course. He was all over the news. What's he got to do with me?§

Wandering Moon looks over her shoulder and calls,₰ bring him, Willow of the Dying Sun.₰

As Harry watches, a scruffy man is led out. When the man, Sirius sees him, his face alights with joy. "Oh, Harry!"

Matryoshka narrows his eyes and turns his face back to the leader. §Once again, what does this have to do with me?§

"WHAT!"


	5. Around and Around Again

Chapter 4: Around and Around Again

_₰Sirius Black is your godfather.₰_

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry's in the process of pacing back in forth within the small rut he's created from the repetitive movement. "Why didn't anyone inform me of this?" His shadow expands and contracts with his breath, ready to lash out should anyone piss him off. "Do people really find me to be so stupid and childish? I would have found out eventually. I always find out what I want."

"Harry?"

The brunette boy looks up at the one who dared speak during his tirade. "What?!" he snarls, looking almost rabid and feral in his anger, but that dissipates when he looks at the frightened expression on Sirius' face. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," the convict placates, reaching out to pull his godson to his chest. "Your mother had the very same temper. I feared for my life frequently around her."

"Really?" Harry's emerald eyes are filled with wonder. "Did you know her well?"

"Of course I did. I went to school with both of your parents."

"Tell me stories!" The 180 shift in Harry's personality makes Sirius blink in a curious and confused manner.

"Alright, pup."

* * *

"Hey, Luna!"

The blonde whirls around to look at her friend's goofy grin. "Hiya, Matryoshka!" Her arm encircles his, and she pulls him to her side. "So what were you doing outside last night?"

"Going to see Wandering Moon. She wanted me to come. Wait a minute." He gives her a stern look. "How'd you know I was out?"

"Um..." Luna looks at the ground sheepishly. "Magic?"

"Seriously. That was your best excuse?"

"Yeah..."

"You were sneaking around after curfew."

"So were you!"

"True."

"That rhymed," she giggles, making him laugh.

"You are so not right in the head."

"Neither are you!" she retorts.

"But I'm proud of that!" Harry chirps. "I worked hard to get this way!"

"No you didn't."

"Okay, I didn't. But anyways, guess what I found out last night!"

* * *

"How're we going to tell Ron that his rat is really an animagus in disguise?" Luna asks from her place on said boy's bed, her eyes flickering over to said rat in Harry's hands.

"Dono. Maybe we should just come right out and tell him."

"That's a stupid idea, Matryoshka."

"Well, do you have a better one?!" he shouts defensively.

"No," she admits. "Let's go find Ron."

* * *

"You're rat is a wizard..." Hermione says, weirded out and, Ron's mouth is agape.

"Can we kill it?" Luna asks, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"We have to take him to the dementors, remember."

"Yes," she grumbles. "So can we?"

Ron's left eye twitches. "Just take him. Please."

* * *

"Hiya, Death of Innocence!" Said dementor lifts his head and smiles at his only human friends, Luna and Harry, the former being the one who called out to him.

₰Hello.₰

Harry quickly relays this to the blonde before saying, §we got Peter Pettigrew.§

₰Good. Wandering Moon will be most happy.₰

§I'm glad!§

₰Was he much trouble to catch?₰

§No. He was napping.§

The whitette laughs. ₰Pathetic, truly. You know that we'll be leaving soon?₰

§Really?§

₰Yes, Devourer of Suns demands us to.₰

§Ah, that's a good reason to go.§

A laugh echoes out into the trees. ₰Yes, I thought so too.₰ He smiles. ₰If you ever need anything, Matryoshka, we will be there.₰

§Is that a threat?§ Harry teases.

₰No, that's apromise.₰


	6. Fire of Darkness

Chapter 5: Fire of Darkness

_**Super Large Time Skip: Look We're In Fourth Year! And I'm A Moron! Yay!** _

The train compartment Harry's in is silent, Luna having been drug away by Hermione earlier to help Pansy out with her little freak out that he wasn't paying a bit of attention to. He was too focused on his musings that wouldn't quiet themselves from the start of summer. He thought about leaving Alucard again and when he would get to see his savior once more. He thought about who their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be since Remus was asked to leave after a student saw him become a werewolf. He thought about the sudden increase in vampires and who's going to pick up the slack now that he's back at school. And most importantly, he thought about what Alucard had said before he left.

_"Promise me that you'll stay safe."_

_"I promise."_

_Alucard wraps his arms around Harry's small frame and presses a chaste kiss to the teen's forehead. "I want you to think about something while you're gone."_

_"What?"_

_"When you want to take the next step."_

_"The next step?"_

_"Becoming a vampire, Matryoshka."_

_Harry gasps, and a large grin blossoms on his face. "You mean that you'll turn me?!"_

_"Yes, if you want to be."_

_"I do! I do! When will you do it?!"_

_The old vampire laughs at his doll's eagerness. "When you're fifteen."_

_"But that's like a year away."_

_"And you can wait that long..."_

"I'm not sure I can, Alu." Harry leans his head against the window and sighs. "Maybe he just wants me to grow." It's come to his attention now just how much smaller he is than the other children. Maybe it's because he spends so much time in the basement away from the sunlight...

* * *

Harry leans on his hand just watching as the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons introduce themselves; his mind is still on Alucard, so he doesn't notice when Fleur Delacour and a few of her friends ask to sit at their table. It's not long before Victor Krum comes along, too overwhelmed to sit at the Gryffindor table. "Harry," Draco says, trying to get his attention. "Harry! Harry! Matryoshka!"

The last jerks him back to attention. "What?" That's when he notices the newcomers. "Oh, hello."

"'Ello." Fleur laughs. "I'm guessing your name's 'arry."

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Fleur."

Harry smiles before freezing, laughter beginning to bubble from his throat when the giant doors open. "What are you doing here, Pip, Seras, and Walter?"

"To fetch you," the female vampire says, walking down the aisle.

"Why didn't Alu come?"

Instead of her, Walter answers. "He did, but Sir Integra ordered him to stay outside with her."

Harry stands up. "Where are we going?"

"To the Vatican," Pip supplies. "You're supposed to play mediator between Father Anderson and Alucard."

"Aww... Is the Pope afraid that Alu and Alex are going to destroy his precious home?"

"You know if they start fighting they will. You know what happened in Italy when you were younger."

Harry giggles. "That's the day Alex met me. He was astounded that any human child could have such an old and powerful vampire wrapped around their little finger. I don't know why that's so strange, after all, Alucard loves me."

"But you know who my master really is Harry," Seras says, concern on her face. "He could easily decide that you're not worth keeping."

"I doubt that..." A small smile tilts the corners of his lips, a quirk that Walter picks up on.

"He said he'd turn you, didn't he?"

"Yep. Then we can be together forever..."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry became fast friends with Fleur and Victor who were completely interested in his strange family. "I don't know why you two were so adamant about putting your names into the Goblet. It would be absolutely no fun for me."

"Zat is so not true," Fleur says, frowning. "You would 'ave more fun zen ze rest of us."

"So?!"

"That is the exact point, Matryoshka."

Harry scowls at Victor. "Shut up." The two foreign students laugh.

* * *

Matryoshka casts his eyes down to keep from looking up into the Veela's who's kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?" she asks, worried for the fourth year who's so much smaller than his classmates.

He nods and looks up finally. "I'm okay. I swear."

"We'll find out who put you in this stupid tournament and make them pay. I promise."


	7. Dragon Fire

Chapter 6: Dragon Fire

Harry opens his eyes as a soft flowery scent floats into his nostrils. "Fleur?"

"Good morning, 'Arry. 'Ow was your sleep?"

"Good... What're you doing in my dorm?"

She smiles softly. "'Arry, do you not remember crashing in mine?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for letting me."

"Your welcome. Now get up, get dressed, we 'ave much zo do zoday: meeting up with Victor and your friends, getting our wands weighed, 'aving zo zalk zo ze stupid journalist." The last one she seems particularly irked about so Matryoshka gives her hug, and she smiles again. "I keep forgetting just 'ow old you really are. I keep zinking you as younger."

"You're not the only one, so it's okay." He moves out of her bed with a loud yawn, and he looks around for his regular clothes before remembering once again that he's wearing them and he has no change. "I have to go to my dorm first."

"No need," she says and passes a change of clothes. "I already went and got you some."

"Thanks." He climbs out of bed, takes them from her arms and moves into the bathroom. "Alright," he says after a moment, "I'm done."

* * *

"Hermione~! Luna~!"

The two girls turn around and greet him quickly before going straight into questioning. "Where were you at breakfast?" Luna asks. "I wanted to talk to you about Death of Innocence."

Harry rolls his eyes. "I had breakfast with Fleur and Gabriella."

"Eh, lucky! We had to watch Crabbe and Goyle devour everything in sight." The boy smirks, knowing the feeling of disgust that comes from watching them or Ron eat. "So, on to the subject of our dementor friend."

"You befriended a dementor!" Fleur shouts incredulously.

"Yep," Harry chimes. "We befriended a few actually. But Death of Innocence was the first."

"Yeah, and he spent the summer with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Luna cries ecstatically. "We had so much fun together. How about you and Alucard."

"He promised to turn me this summer."

"No, way."

"Yes, way. Then when you're a little older, I can turn you."

"Sweet!"

Hermione looks at them with wide eyes. "Don't tell me that your talking about what I think you are."

The blue eyed girl and emerald eyed boy exchange looks before replying. "We are."

"You want to become vampires?!"

"Yes," they answer in unison before splitting up, Harry first.

"I'm going to be turned by Alu of course."

"Then Harry's going to turn me."

"Oh, dear."

* * *

The wand weighing goes well up until they get to Harry who hasn't used his wand like ever, and therefore doesn't bring it. "Where is your wand, Mr. Potter," Crouch asks.

"At the Hellsing Manor in Alu's room."

"Alu?"

"Alucard, my master. Basically the awesomest person in the entire world. I've been sleeping in his room off and on since he took me in."

"Why'd you leave your wand there?"

"I don't use it." As if to demonstrate, he snaps his fingers making the bench turn into a high backed chair like at the dinning room ones at home. "I can do wandless and wordless magic."

After that he refuses to talk to Rita Skeeter, promising that his master would be visiting her if she printed any lies about him.

* * *

First Task:

'You've got to be fucking kidding me,' Harry had thought when Victor told him what they'd be fighting, and now that they're all ready to fight the dragons, he thinks that even more. 'And of all fucking things a Hungarian Horntail. A Hungarian Horntail!' So the boy stands there, waiting on the signal, and when it comes, he's running right to the dragon. It seems startled by his action and scrabbles backwards, fearing the suicidal human, so he charges onwards, grabbing the egg that it was guarding before using his magic to create a shield behind him as he runs back away. "Craaaaaaaaap!"

"Go Harry!" Fred and George shout. "Out run that overgrown lizard!"


	8. The Bubbling Lake and Dizzying Maze

Chapter 7: The Bubbling Lake and Dizzying Maze

 _'You did what?!'_ Alucard screams.

'Oops,' Harry thinks and grins sheepishly.

 _'Why would you do something so foolish, Matryoshka?'_ Even though he tries to cover it up with sternness, his voice radiates concern. _'What if you had gotten hurt?'_

'You would have been there to save me if I was in danger. I know it.'

_'Know you don't. I may not always be capable of saving you. So you need to be careful.'_

'But-'

_'Please, for me.'_

Harry sighs before saying, 'okay. Anything for you.'

* * *

Matryoshka looks over at Victor and says, "do you know what's the second task is supposed to be yet?"

"No, do you?" The grin tells him yes. "Vhat is it?"

"It has to do with the Black Lake and swimming!"

"Vhat?"

A dark giggle falls from the younger wizard's mouth, and he grabs Victor's hand. "How do you feel about playing with merpeople and the giant squid?"

* * *

The black expanse of the lake stretches out in front of the contestants, making Harry wonder out loud about something that had been nagging him for the past few minutes. "How did they get Alu down there?"

"I don't know," Integra replies, but I do know that when he comes back up, he's not going to be happy."

* * *

True to the Hellsing head of house's prediction, about twenty minutes later, a very angry, very wet Alucard is glaring at the judges. "This is why I don't socialize." In his arms is a giggling and scratched up Harry. "Be thankful that he's talked me out of flaying you all. Are you alright?" he asks for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Alu. The grindylows didn't really do much to me."

"Grindylows?" Sir Integra's eyebrow raises. "So those aren't from bumping into rocks but a creature?"

"Yep!" the boy chimes.

"Alucard." She smiles viciously. "Please take Harry up to the castle while I have a talk with the judges."

* * *

A few months later, Harry's standing with Alucard again, waiting on the third task to start; the elder's arms are wrapped around him, keeping him anchored even though a deeps sense of foreboding lies in his heart. That feeling only grows stronger as the time passes until, finally, they let him in.

At first nothing seems to happen, he runs into nothing and no creature chases after him, so he just walks through slowly. A smile crosses his face after a while with Alucard's presence in the back of his mind, so he feels safe finally.

Eventually, he comes upon the sphinx who screams at the black dog shadow behind him, one that he hadn't seen; she lets him through without a fight.

So he grabs the cup, just in time to hear the beginning of screams.


	9. The Enemy's Smile

Chapter 8: The Enemy's Smile

At the sounds of terror, Harry turns around only to be stopped by Alucard. "Grab the cup! It's a portkey!"

"Yes, Alu!" Just as he wanted, the wizardling grabs ahold of it, and Alucard latches on to him.

They land back in the space where the maze began to see mass chaos; ghouls and freak vampires alike attack innocents only to be mowed down by the hunters from the Hellsing Organization. "Ready?" the old vampire asks and receives a nod in return. "Then get to it."

* * *

Victor sends a slicing curse at his opponents, staying on his toes to keep from lagging behind and getting stabbed by his ally, Anderson. "You're not half bad."

"Thanks," Victor replies, earning himself a smirk.

* * *

Fleur jumps back from the ghoul that leaps at her, landing just beside Hermione who's feeling a mixture of fear at facing the beasts that killed her parents and exhilaration to get a brand of revenge for that day. "Bombarda!" she screams, and to many people's surprise, it explodes.

"That's a nice trick," the smooth voice of a female murmurs, and the witches turn to look her in the eye, Hermione ready to hex her. "Now there's no need for such hostile behavior." The bluenette then effortlessly crushes the head of the next one that dares attack them. "I'm one of the Hellsing family's allies. I'm Rip Van Winkle, but you can call me Rip." She glances over her shoulder and calls, "Hans! Are any of our old coworkers out and about?"

"Alhambra is!" Schroodinger answers. "Do you have Hermione and Fleur?"

"Yes!"

"What about Luna?"

Then above all of he commotion they hear more screams. "Dementors!"

Hermione giggles. "I think Death of Innocence has her."

* * *

"Hello, Miss Luna."

The young blond looks up at the pale teen who saved her from a particularly vicious group of ghouls and their vampiric leader. "Death of Innocence?"

"The one and only," he says with strange melodic twist to his words.

"Why can I hear you?"

"Translator." He brings his arm up to block a punch. "It was Wandering Moon's idea."

"Why would she do that?"

"So I can be with you." His fist smashes into another assailant's stomach. "I like you."

"You do?"

"I do."

* * *

Alucard quickly finds himself faced with Tubalcain Alhambra and his magic cards, and with a few nasty wounds due to the nature of said cards. 'Why won't it stop bleeding?' he asks himself, internally cringing at the slight pain they brings him.

"So, Alucard, are you ready to hear what the Major has to say?"

"That sick psychopath only wants to take my Matryoshka away."

"So what? You aren't exactly the best caregiver for a human child."

"I was all he had."

"But you won't be for long!"

As the vampire gets ready to strike, a small voice rings out. "Leave him alone!"

"Ah," Alhambra cries. "So this is the little doll that the Major wants so badly."

"Shut up." The harshness of Harry's tone startles anyone within hearing distance."Oh, you sure are a feisty one, aren't you?"

"I said, 'shut up'!" Harry's shadow grows to encompass the entire field, stopping the assailants in their tracks. "All of you should die." Spikes rip through flesh, not of innocents or friends but of enemies, killing them off, except for the wounded 'Magic Man'. "Except for you... I leave you just alive to deliver a message. Tell your Major that I want nothing to do with him, and if he continues hurting my family and friends, I'll kill him myself."

* * *

"I would like to make an alliance with you, Sir Integra." Luminescent green eyes peak around the corner at a handsome man, although, to Harry, not as handsome as Alucard, as he talks to Integra about said eavesdropper.

"Why?"

"I owe Harry."

Integra smirks. "Then I want you to help guard him, and when not, you will hunt vampires. Is that clear?"

"Of course."

"Good." A kind disposition overtakes, the stern one and she calls out, "Harry."

"Yes, Ina?" His bouncing form comes around the corner, relishing in the sweetness radiating off of her.

"I want you to meet Voldemort, or rather Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Hi!" Harry chirps.

"Hello, Matryoshka."

* * *

Harry lies on Alucard's chest that night, almost asleep when the elder speaks up. "Why are you growing up so quickly?"

"Everyone has to grow up, Alu. But I'll stop soon, I promise."

_**The Itsy-Bitsy Recluse** _

_**Climbed up the person's leg** _

_**Bit him so hard** _

_**That he began to beg** _

_**The man got some help** _

_**From some other men** _

_**And the itsy-bitsy recluse** _

_**Bit the man again** _


End file.
